staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:05 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy świat ogrodów - Ogrodowi naśladowcy odc.11/13 (The Secret World of Gardens. Garden Mimics); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 116/120 - Identyfikacja; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych serial TVP 06:55 Był taki dzień 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria I - Jedwabne naczółki 8 (Knicked knickers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Gilbert w Peru (My Life on the Farm. Gilbert in Peru); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Dzieci świata - Czas na zabawę - Deniz w Turcji (Time for Fun. Deniz in Turkey); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Songowanie na ekranie - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.19; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 24 (odc. 24); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Był taki dzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Partnerzy i rywale odc. 4/5 (Partnerzy i rywale odc. 4/5); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 18; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 SEJF-Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza - / 12 /; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Okazja - odc. 7 - Safari; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - odc. 72 (Biene Maja) kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Święta polskie - Barbórka; film obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 film fab.prod.TVP 21:35 Uczta kinomana - Podejrzani (Usual Suspects); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Bryan Singer; wyk.:Gabriel Byrne, Stephen Baldwin, Kevin Spacey; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Zabójcze tajemnice (Deadly Little Secrets); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 film fab. 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Piątek trzynastego, Jason żyje (Friday The 3th. Jason Lives); horror kraj prod.USA (1986); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Był taki dzień 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 279 Zabłąkani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - odc 26/26 Od Tamizy do Nilu (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Del Tamesis al Nilo); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Film dla niesłyszących - Stacyjka - odc. 12 "Milczenie krów"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Smak Europy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 366; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Niesforne aniołki (Little angels-The Georgious); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dzika Afryka - Sawanna (Savannah); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem - felieton 09:55 Animals - (427); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 - (7) (Miss World) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Oko w oko z potworami - odc.1 (Giant monsters-odc.1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem - felieton 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Chorwacki smak (159); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem - felieton 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Konwój (The convoy); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Sam Peckinpah; wyk.:Kris Kristoferson, Ali MacGraw, Ernest Borgnine, Burt Young; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem - felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1240; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 722 Pogrzeb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 telenowela TVP 15:05 I Ty możesz zostać świętym Mikołajem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych widowisko 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 236 serial TVP 17:00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (64); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 I Ty możesz zostać świętym Mikołajem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych widowisko 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 - (8) (Miss World) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 I Ty możesz zostać świętym Mikołajem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych widowisko 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Europa da się lubić - (odc. 70) Zdrastwuj Europo!; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 27; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Dolina Kreatywna - Co słychać? (4); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Wschody i Zachody miasta; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jacek Głomb; wyk.:Adam Cywka, Rafał Kowal, Anita Poddębniak, Paweł Wolak, Małgorzata Urbańska, Edyta Torhan, Zbigniew Waleryś, Marian Czerski, Przemysław Bluszcz, Tadeusz Ratuszniak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Camerimage 2005 - studio festiwalowe (4); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Yugonostalgia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Ogród sztuk (XII/1); program Kamili Dreckiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Zbrodnia w raju (Crime au paradis); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Jean Becker; wyk.:Jacques Villeret, Josiane Balasko, Andre Dussollier; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-10.jpg 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (143) – serial obyczajowy 06:35 Pierwsza miłość (144) – serial obyczajowy 07:15 Jesteśmy – program religijny 07:45 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 08:10 Power Rangers (491) – serial dla młodzieży 08:35 Hugo – program dla dzieci 09:05 Wszystko o zwierzętach – serial dla dzieci 09:35 Duracell: Eksploracje – film popularnonaukowy 10:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus (213) – serial komediowy 11:05 Nowe przygody Elsy z afrykańskiego buszu – film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Ariana Richards 13:10 Nowa zasadzka – komedia kryminalna, USA 1993, reż. John Badham, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Emilio Estevez 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Za wszelką cenę 17:10 Eureko – ja to wiem – teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (74) – serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (214) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (92) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:40 Fala zbrodni (41) – serial sensacyjny 22:40 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk-show 23:40 Granice strachu 00:45 Magazyn sportowy 02:45 Leon zawodowiec – dramat kryminalny, Francja/USA 1994, reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jean Reno 04:50 Aquaz Music Zone – program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-19.png 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – program reklamowy 07:55 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Szczeniackie wojsko – komedia, USA 1995, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons 12:30 Co za tydzień – magazyn 13:00 Niania (13) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot 13:35 Agencie, podaj łapę – komedia, USA 2001, reż. John Whitesell, wyk. David Arquette, Michael Clarke Duncan 15:35 Boks: Gala boksu w Las Vegas 16:55 Magda M. (13) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Joanna Brodzik 17:55 Kryminalni (12) – serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – finał – program rozrywkowy 21:55 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:30 Superwizjer – magazyn 23:00 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:35 Magazyn piłkarski: Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:50 Camera Cafe (12) – serial komediowy, wyk. Waldemar Błaszczyk, Piotr Pręgowski, Tomasz Kot 01:30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów Plik:TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 05:35 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:05 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 08:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 09:00 Operacja „Hamburger” – komedia, wyk. Kel Mitchell 11:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 MacGyver (121) 15:00 Siatkówka: Jastrzębski Węgiel – Mostostal-Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle 17:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 18:00 Cytrynowe trio – komedia, USA 1990 20:00 Gorączka sobotniej nocy – komedia muzyczna, USA 1977, reż. John Badham, wyk. John Travolta, Karen Lynn Gorney 22:35 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23:10 Wydarzenia 23:20 Kapitan Ameryka – film sensacyjny, Jugosławia/USA 1989, wyk. Matt Salinger, Ronny Cox 01:20 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 01:50 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:15 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:40 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:05 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 03:30 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP3 Regionalna.png 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy – język angielski dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Telemotorsport 10:10 Pamiętaj o sercu 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów: Lublin – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów: Lublin – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów: Lublin – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Koszykówka: Prokom Trefl Sopot – Polonia Warszawa 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli – magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Magazyn koszykarski: Za trzy w Trójce 23:30 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 00:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:25 Elisa z Rivombrosy (5) – serial obyczajowy 01:15 Wydział dochodzeniowy 02:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Od arii do piosenki; program muzyczny 06:45 Nasz dom Europa, odc. 2; reportaż 07:15 Cygański ogień; reportaż 07:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; program muzyczny 08:10 M jak miłość, odc. 295; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 09:00 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:25 Dwa światy, odc. 5; serial fantastyczny Polska - Australia 1995; reż.: Noel Price; wyk: Gosia Piotrowska, Zbigniew Trofimuk 09:55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki, Wyprawa pana Pytajnika; program dla dzieci 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka dla Malucha; magazyn kulturalny 10:10 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna, O twardym orzechu i delecie; program edukacyjny Polska 10:25 Złotopolscy, Fatalne podejrzenia, odc. 684; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Paweł Wawrzecki 10:50 Złotopolscy, Prognoza gastronomiczna, odc. 685; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Ewa Ziętek, Kazimierz Kaczor 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Portrety - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki; spektakl muzyczny 11:35 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki: Ad Matrem; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Msza święta z kościoła św. Barbary w Częstochowie 14:15 Czarne chmury, Szafot, odc. 1; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 15:05 Zaproszenie, Żuławy, Gdynia, pionierskie dzieło; program krajoznawczy 15:30 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 15:50 Joszko Broda; program muzyczny 16:05 Biografie: Artysta i niepokój wieku - Henryk Sienkiewicz, 1846 - 1916; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Greckie ślady Zygmunta Mineyki; reportaż 18:00 Salon kresowy, Całe życie z muzyką; reportaż 18:15 M jak miłość, odc. 296; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 19:00 SEJF - Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza, odc. 12 19:15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt, Pampalini i goryl 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Małopole, czyli świat, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy Polska 2001; reż.: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała 21:00 Nasz dom Europa, odc. 2; reportaż 21:30 Tele PRLe, odc. 7; program dokumentalny 22:20 Cygański ogień; reportaż 22:45 Historia Normana Daviesa; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn 00:05 M jak miłość, odc. 296; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt, Pampalini i goryl 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Małopole, czyli świat, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy Polska 2001; reż.: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała 02:50 Joszko Broda; program muzyczny 03:05 Zaproszenie, Żuławy, Gdynia, pionierskie dzieło; program krajoznawczy 03:25 Czarne chmury, Szafot, odc. 1; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 04:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Sopocki smak, odc. 85; magazyn kulinarny 04:45 Salon kresowy, Całe życie z muzyką; reportaż 05:00 Biografie: Artysta i niepokój wieku - Henryk Sienkiewicz, 1846 - 1916; film dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK_CPLUS_0309.png 07:30 Joey (9) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 09:00 Bliscy nieznajomi – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2004 10:50 Być i mieć – film dokumentalny 12:40 Łapu capu ekstra 13:20 Witamy w Mooseport – komedia, USA 2004 15:25 Królowa ringu – film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 17:20 Mężczyzna moich marzeń – komedia romantyczna, Francja/Wlk. Bryt. 2002 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (9) 20:00 Premiera: Wredne dziewczyny – komedia, USA 2004 21:45 Fotograf elfów – film fantastyczny, Wielka Brytania 1997 23:35 Grimm – komediodramat, Holandia 2003 01:25 Smakosz II – horror, USA 2003 03:10 Matador – thriller, Hiszpania 1986 184px 06:30 Czego pragnie dziewczyna – komedia, USA 2003 08:15 Legenda Johnny’ego Lingo – film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2003 09:45 Charly – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 11:20 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik – film fantastyczny, USA 1984 13:00 Zobacz w HBO 13:35 Motylek – komediodramat, Francja 2002 14:55 Córka mojego szefa – komedia, USA 2003 16:25 Podglądając Hollywood 16:55 Evelyn – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2002 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Czego pragnie dziewczyna – komedia, USA 2003 21:00 Premiera: Radio – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 22:50 Kill Bill – film sensacyjny, USA 2003 00:40 Maria łaski pełna – dramat obyczajowy, USA/Kolumbia 2004 02:20 Słownik snów – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 04:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 09:05 Mikołaj Konstanty Ciurlionis; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 10:00 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy; rozmowa 10:50 Bobby McFerrin - człowiek orkiestra, odc. 1; koncert 11:25 Bobby McFerrin - człowiek orkiestra, odc. 2; koncert 12:20 Claude Debussy - Morze; koncert 12:45 Przewodnik; aktualności 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności 13:20 Klub profesora Tutki, O słowie drukowanym, odc. 10; serial obyczajowy Polska 1966; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk 13:40 Sztuczne ognie w Watykanie; film dokumentalny Watykan 2004 14:00 Klasyka filmowa: Don Kichot według Orsona Wellesa; dramat społeczny USA,Hiszpania,Włochy 1992; reż.: Orsona Welles; wyk: Francisco Reiguera, Akim Tamiroff 16:00 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Vincent van Gogh, odc. 13; film dokumentalny USA 2003 17:45 Impresje: Gustaw Klimt; film animowany 1996 18:00 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 17; magazyn kulturalny 18:45 Maraton 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności 20:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy z ...: Studio Kultura - Rozmowy z ... Jerzy Maksymiuk, odc. 13; rozmowa 21:00 Dekalog, Krótki film o miłości, odc. 6; film psychologiczny Polska 1988; reż.: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Grażyna Szapołowska, Olaf Lubaszenko 21:55 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005, Jerzy Maksymiuk "Czerwony księżyc"; koncert 22:20 Oprawa: Oprawa; aktualności 22:30 Ceremonia Zamknięcia XIII. MFSAZF Camerimage; relacja 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: Nocny Stróż; program publicystyczny 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 7; program artystyczny 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą; koncert 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie - Opowieści przebrane, odc. 3; literatura 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Piernik & Janicki - koncert; koncert 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 12 06:25 Brak nam tylko dziecka - dramat obyczajowy 08:10 Kawa z gwiazdami: Sylvester Stallone - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Podróż do Indii - film sensacyjny 11:15 Nowa twarz - komediodramat 12:45 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 12 13:10 Ona będzie miała dziecko - film obyczajowy 14:55 Droga ku wolności - dramat wojenny 16:35 Bóg czy diabeł? - komedia 18:10 Brak nam tylko dziecka - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Strefa mroku 4400 - serial SF odc. 1 20:45 4400 - serial SF odc. 2 21:30 4400 - serial SF odc. 3 22:15 4400 - serial SF odc. 4 23:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 5 23:45 4400 - serial SF odc. 6 00:30 Pod ostrzałem - film sensacyjny 02:35 Baadasssss! - film biograficzny 04:20 Różowe rękawice - thriller Canal + Sport 07:00 Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecze: Wisła Kraków - Górnik Łęczna i Legia Warszawa - Arka Gdynia 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Liverpool - Wigan Athletic 11:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - Paris Saint Germain 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Fiorentina - Juventus Turyn 16:55 Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Korona Kielce 19:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz New York Knicks - Boston Celtics 23:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Fiorentina - Juventus Turyn 02:55 Wstęp do meczu 03:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Korona Kielce 05:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej Canal + Sport 2 06:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Villarreal - FC Barcelona Cartoon Network 05:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:30 Atomówki - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami - serial animowany 11:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:55 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak - film animowany 16:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 19:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 19:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:55 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:20 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 04:45 Jetsonowie - serial animowany 05:10 Flintstonowie - serial animowany MTV Polska 06:00 MTV Pobudka - energetyzujące teledyski na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wade Robson Show - konkurs tańca 08:30 Budzik MTV - pobudka z MTV 10:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 11:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 11:30 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12:00 The Real World - reality show 13:00 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 14:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:00 Fabulous Life: Kto wydaje najwięcej w show-biznesie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:00 MTV w domu u Mariah Carey - z wizytą u gwiazd 16:30 MTV w domu u...: Wypasione bryki - z wizytą u gwiazd 17:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 The Trip - reality show 18:30 MTV Goal - MTV o piłce nożnej 19:00 Fabulous Life of...: Z Outkast - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:00 All Access: Najgorsze posunięcia w karierze - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Jestem pijusem - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 Meet The Barkers - reality show Travisa Barkera 00:00 Ginga - dusza brazylijskiego futbolu 00:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Hyper 21:00 GTO - Great Teacher Onizuka - serial animowany odc. 23 21:20 Java Games - magazyn 21:30 Fresh Air: Need for Speed - Most Wanted - magazyn 22:00 Klipy - program muzyczny 22:15 Hit Zone - magazyn 22:30 Hot News - magazyn 23:00 Fresh Air: Age of Empires III - magazyn 23:30 Game Play - magazyn 23:45 Java Games - magazyn 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 GTO - Great Teacher Onizuka - serial animowany odc. 22 TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Eurinfo - magazyn informacyjny 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki - magazyn 07:20 Książka dla malucha - magazyn kulturalny 07:25 Lippy & Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program religijny 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Z archiwum Kuriera 09:00 Teleplotki - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Tele motor sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:10 Pamiętaj o sercu: Śródbłonek a zawał - magazyn medyczny odc. 6-ost. 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telewizja Regionów 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Było, nie minęło - magazyn historyczny 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką: Oriana Fallaci "Apokalipsa" - magazyn 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Koszykówki: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Polonia SPEC Warszawa 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Powstanie warszawskie - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Warszawski tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:15 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18:30 Studio reportażu - cykl reportaży 18:45 Z archiwum Kuriera 19:00 Kulturalny wywiad - wywiady z ludźmi ze świata kultury 19:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 19:30 Wroński beat - program muzyczny 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program publicystyczny 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - program informacyjny 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 22:15 Felieton filmowy 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 23:05 Za 3 w Trójce - magazyn koszykarski 23:30 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 00:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program publicystyczny 00:25 Elisa z Rivombrosy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/26 01:15 Wydział dochodzeniowy - magazyn policyjny Club 05:30 Sekrety kuchni wegetariańskiej - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 06:00 Sposób na sprawność - magazyn fitness odc. 26 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 41 06:55 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 07:25 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 07:55 Przewodnik po świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 08:20 Posiadłości marzeń - magazyn odc. 22 08:45 Weekendowi wojownicy: Nowe biuro we własnym domu - magazyn odc. 27 09:10 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 78 09:35 Swatka - reality show odc. 1 10:00 Na ślubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Na ślubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 11:25 Sposób na sprawność - magazyn fitness odc. 26 11:55 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 41 12:25 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 14 12:55 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 13:25 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 13:55 Przewodnik po świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 14:20 Posiadłości marzeń - magazyn odc. 22 14:45 Odnaleźć raj - reality show odc. 1 15:10 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 75 15:35 Swatka - reality show odc. 1 16:00 Sposób na sprawność - magazyn fitness odc. 26 16:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 41 17:00 Willa - reality show odc. 4 18:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 18:30 Posiadłości marzeń - magazyn odc. 8 19:00 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 91 19:30 Uwodzicielki z Miami - reality show odc. 2 20:30 Męski striptiz - serial komediowy odc. 26 21:30 Opowieści o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 91 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera: Skryte wyznania - talk-show odc. 153 00:00 Rozmowy kobiet: Zemsta - talk-show odc. 1 00:30 Rozkosz pożądania - serial erotyczny odc. 8 01:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 01:30 Obieżyświat - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 02:00 Przewodnik po świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 02:30 Posiadłości marzeń - magazyn odc. 22 03:00 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 91 03:30 Swatka - reality show odc. 1 04:00 Willa - reality show odc. 4 05:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:05 Czapski - film dokumentalny 07:45 Parki krajobrazowe: Park krajobrazowy im. gen. Dezyderego Chłapowskiego - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 09:00 Don Matteo: Antyczna róża - serial kryminalny odc. 5 10:00 Telezakupy 11:25 Przygody Salty'ego - serial familijny odc. 10 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:25 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 13:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny 13:40 Kropidło - program publicystyczny 14:15 Knieja - magazyn łowiecki odc. 9 14:35 Urządzanie Europy - program publicystyczny odc. 3 15:00 Kalejdoskop paryski - film dokumentalny 16:10 Mali bohaterowie 2 - film przygodowy 18:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne: Berlin - serial dokumentalny 18:35 Don Matteo: Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno - serial kryminalny odc. 43 19:50 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki 22:30 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 23:05 Fanatyk - dramat psychologiczny 01:10 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 01:50 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 02:30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne: Berlin - serial dokumentalny Discovery Science 06:00 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Magazyn Discover: Siła przetrwania - magazyn popularnonaukowy 07:40 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Krytycznym okiem: Przybysze z kosmosu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Kręgi w zbożu - film dokumentalny 09:55 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Magazyn Discover: Siła przetrwania - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:40 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Krytycznym okiem: Przybysze z kosmosu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kręgi w zbożu - film dokumentalny 15:55 Wszechświat: Gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 17:10 Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:50 Najlepsze samochody: Austin - serial dokumentalny 19:15 Najlepsze samochody: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 19:40 Wynalazcy: Silver - serial dokumentalny 20:10 Jurassica: Kraina zapomniana przez czas - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: Zderzenie! - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Wynalazcy: Silver - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Kosmiczne safari - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:50 Najlepsze samochody: Austin - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Najlepsze samochody: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Wynalazcy: Silver - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Jurassica: Kraina zapomniana przez czas - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: Zderzenie! - serial dokumentalny 04:45 Wynalazcy: Silver - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Kosmiczne safari - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Animal Planet 05:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Szybkość - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Uganda - opowieść o krokodylu - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Twórcy filmów przyrodniczych: Praca dla odważnych - film dokumentalny 08:00 Strefa śmierci - film dokumentalny 09:00 Łowca krokodyli: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 11:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwierzęce urwisy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk is Dying" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Grzechotniki z Dzikiego Zachodu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zabić, by żyć: Wataha morderców - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Dzikie Indie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Łowca krokodyli: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Najpopularniejszy ze szpitali - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Kuzyni - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:00 Dzikie Indie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł stróż - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Szczęki w powietrzu 2 - film dokumentalny 00:00 Zabić, by żyć: Wataha morderców - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Dzikie Indie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 02:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Najpopularniejszy ze szpitali - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Kuzyni - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 04:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 05:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca - film dokumentalny 09:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 10:00 Pajęcza moc - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Megamaszyny - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Spotkania przy wodopoju - film dokumentalny 13:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Miniaturki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katrina: Bestialski żywioł - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Arabskie psy myśliwskie - film dokumentalny 17:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 18:00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionej księżniczki - film dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kopalnia ropy naftowej - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kiedy wyprawa się nie powiedzie: Alpiniści zakładnicy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 01:00 Interpol: Skradziona historia - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 05:50 Telesklep 07:50 Na osi 08:25 Jak łyse konie 09:40 Seans filmowy 10:50 Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt: film 13:15 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 14: serial 14:10 Kochane kłopoty V, odc. 7: serial 15:05 Droga do gwiazd 17:05 Szeryf z Randado: film 19:10 Karen Sisco, odc. 2: serial 20:10 Frantic: film 22:35 Detektyw Monk, odc. 2: serial 23:35 Co za tydzień 00:10 Granice: film 00:40 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:04 Loża prasowa 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Raport 06:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:35 Styl 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:06 Multikino 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:35 Zdrowie 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:12 Bez komentarza 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Automaniak 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:35 Styl 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:36 Raport 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:05 Portfel 17:20 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Zdrowie 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Mały Hajtpark, prognoza pogody 18:10 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Multikino 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 1 22:30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 2 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 3 23:20 Bez komentarza 23:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy 23:40 Inny punkt widzenia 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:01 e-Life 02:17 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:32 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Raport 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:03 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Trondheim: Skoki narciarskie HS 131 09:30 Puchar Świata w Trondheim: Kombinacja norweska Konkurs skoków na skoczni HS 131 10:45 Puchar Świata w Lake Louise: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd kobiet 11:45 Puchar Świata w Trondheim: Skoki narciarskie HS 131 12:45 Puchar Świata w Trondheim: Kombinacja norweska Drużynowa sztefeta 3x5 km techniką klasyczną 13:30 Watts: Magazyn sportowy 13:45 Puchar Świata w Trondheim: Skoki narciarskie HS 131 15:30 Races of Champions w Paryżu: Wyścigi samochodowe 16:45 Fight Club: Sporty walki 17:45 Puchar Świata w Beaver Creek: Narciarstwo alpejskie Slalom mężczyzn – 1. przejazd 18:45 Puchar Świata w Lake Louise: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd kobiet 19:00 Puchar Świata w Lake Louise: Narciarstwo alpejskie Supergigant kobiet 20:30 Puchar Świata w Beaver Creek: Narciarstwo alpejskie Slalom mężczyzn – 2. przejazd 21:30 Puchar Świata w Trondheim: Skoki narciarskie HS 131 22:30 Mission to Torino 23:00 Turniej międzynarodowy w Stuttgarcie: Boks 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:15 Trofeum mistrzów w Canberrze: Hokej na trawie Finał 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska, odc. 65: film 07:25 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 177: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 17:50 Bank samotnych serc 18:00 Akta prosiaczka: serial 18:30 Świat cyrku 19:30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 20:20 Dzieci w cieniu, odc. 2: film 22:10 Video Fashion 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:30 Seksplozja 23:55 Reflex 00:15 Night Shop 00:25 Reflex 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Erotyczna giełda 01:00 Program erotyczny 01:20 Night Shop 01:35 Program erotyczny 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Sex Flirty 02:30 Night Shop 02:35 Malinowe pragnienia 02:55 Night Shop 03:10 Program erotyczny 03:25 Night Shop 03:35 Sex Flirty HBO 2 06:30 Lis na trzech łapach: film 08:00 Ojciec mojego dziecka: film 09:25 Agata: film 11:00 Smak Indii: film 12:55 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy: film 14:20 Lepiej późno niż później: film 16:25 Tylko Marta: film 18:10 Pod słońcem Toskanii: film 20:00 Matrix Rewolucje: film 22:05 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 120 22:35 Niełatwa miłość: film 00:10 Podglądając Hollywood 00:40 Kill Bill II: film 02:55 Uchodźca: film 04:30 Agata: film VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 So 80's 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:00 Nowości VH1 13:30 VH1 Hits 16:00 Best of Bytesize 17:00 MTV Unplugged z Georgem Michaelem 18:00 Ranking 50 najseksowniejszych momentów w teledyskach, odc. 2 19:00 Artist Countdown 22:00 Storytellers 23:00 Hits Lista 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2005 roku